Love is Precious
by Iamsecretlyaunicorn
Summary: Nico is sent to find a new demigod, only to fall in love with her. If you read, please review. Thanks;)
1. Chapter 1

Nico P.O.V

"Stupid Chiron." Thought Nico with a sigh, he was so tired. For the last three days he had been trudging through the forest on a stupid quest. He had been sent to fetch a new, albeit powerful demigod. He pushed a thick branch out of his way and continued. Suddenly he heard a high, loud shriek and turned, listening for where it had come from. He heard it again and figured it had come from the west, so he leaped over bushes, rocks and anything else that was in his path. He almost tripped into a small stream, before coming to a large meadow. The meadow was beautiful, but it was the things in it that caught his eye. There, before him was a tiny girl, who looked like she was twelve. When she turned, he was able to get a better look of her. She had a delicate frame, and looking to be about 4'8. She had chestnut hair that fell in waves down her small back. Her face was round and babyish, with rosy cheeks and lips. Her most shocking feature was her bright green eyes, which were round with fear. He snapped back to reality, only to notice what she was scared of.

He saw a giant hydra in front of him. It had only two heads, but its body was amazingly big. He wondered what the poor girl would do; he could not see any weapons. Instead she looked around, closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. The all he could see was a rainbow of startlingly bright colors, and then nothing. He saw her back and fell to the ground.

Caitlyn P.O.V

She was tired and lonely, having not seen another person for months. She sighed, and felt another presence. Then, she heard a roar, and saw a massive figure emerge from the shadows of the trees. Caitlyn never carried weapons, as she had no skill at all with them. She had only one odd power, one that she barely knew how to use. She knew that this was her chance, her only shot at surviving this battle. She focused on the colors of pain, red, and the sky burst into an array of color. She ducked and rolled to the ground, to save herself. She blinked for a few seconds, wondering if she was alive, and scrambled around to make sure that the monster was gone. She looked and it was totally disintegrated, into a pile of monster dust. Then, she felt a feeble touch around her ankle, and turned.

She almost screamed when she saw the pale boy, with a hand around her ankle. She realized he needed help up, and offered out her hand. He grasped it and feebly pulled him up. He stumbled, but hen after a few minutes regained his balance and walked over to her. She was shocked when she got a good look at him. He was tall, 6'2 she guessed. He had a mess of black hair, and golden- brown eyes. She looked up and saw handsome facial features, and strong shoulders. She looked up at him with ferocity in her eyes. Who was this stranger? What did he want with her?

Caitlyn-**Bold**

Nico-_Italics_

Nico P.O.V

He had never seen such a small girl with such a mean look in her eyes. She might have been small, but was fierce.

"_Don't scream, I won't hurt you. I'm your friend, I'm Nico."_

"**I'm Caitlyn, I'm 16 years old."**

"_Are you sure you are?"_

"**Very funny, but I know how old I am."**

"**I**_ really want to help you. I can take you to a camp where people like us live…"_

"_**Are you lying? If you are, I'll kill you."**_

"_No, I don't lie."_

Next thing he knew, they were five minutes from Camp Half-Blood. She had been pouting about not being able to get food from a restaurant, because they were in a hurry, but Nico had finally given in. The people on the train were staring at her as she stuffed her mouth like she had never eaten. He got off at the next stop, and hailed a taxi. She licked her fingers, and smiled. He smiled back, but what surprised him was that it was a real smile. He hadn't told anyone lately, but he was missing Bianca more and more since her death. It was hard never having anyone to talk to. He jogged up the hill to the entrance of the camp, Caitlyn byy his side


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlyn P.O.V

I tried to delay the trip to the entrance of the camp as much as possible. I hated meeting new people, I was incredibly shy. I walked up the hill, pretending to trip multiple times, until I could delay it no more. I looked over the beautiful camp, and caught my breath. The whole camp was waiting for me and Nico. This was new to me; no one had ever wanted to see me, to spend time with me. Even when I lived on Oahu, the Friendly Isle, they had all hated me. I was cursed to be a Haole (foreigner) forever. I almost smiled at them, but caught myself; I couldn't get too attached to them. We continued walking until Nico realized I was shaking with fear, he grabbed my hand, and I didn't let go for the rest of the way to camp.

The camp stared at me until an old man in a wheel chair waded through the crowd. He looked at me and smiled. It was a warm welcoming smile, and I gave a tiny one back. I looked for Nico, but he was gone. Man, I actually thought I might have had a friend; he was just like all the others.

Nico P.O.V

"I'm such an idiot."I said to Percy. "I grabbed her hand, I actually grabbed it." I sighed. She probably never wanted to see me again. She probably thought that I was some weird pervert or something. "Nah, don't worry so much. She didn't pull away did she?" He asked nonchalantly. "I guess not…" I said with a frown. I was really upset; I had probably scared her off. No one wanted to hang out with the pale, depressed boy anyways. After Chiron came up to her, I decided to run off to talk to Percy. I needed advice and I doubt Dionysus wants to talk about girl problems with me. "So, is she really cute?" asked Percy with a grin. "I only thought that I was gone for three days? Unless you and Annabeth broke up that soon?" I asked devilishly. "Sorry about that, Annabeth is the only one for me." Percy blushed furiously.

I planned to ask Chiron about hat weird power of hers; I had never seen anything like that before. I was really excited to sit with her at dinner, because the Hermes cabin and table was so full they couldn't hold any unclaimed demigods. The new cabin to hold any unclaimed demigods just depended on the least crowded cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Caitlyn P.O.V

I almost jumped for joy when Chiron let me go to dinner. He had said to sit at table #3, with one other person. As I walked down to the table I heard a whistle, and felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned, only to see Nico, my "friend". "What?" I asked harshly. "What table are you eating at?" He questioned. "Table #3..." I grumbled. "Well, you're here now." He said cheerfully. I looked down and saw the black three engraved on the table. I sat down, and ate quickly. I had developed a love for food of all sorts, especially when I found that the plates automatically refilled themselves. I found myself telling him about myself, and the things that I had gone through. He then asked about where I had come from, and I hesitated at telling him the truth. I instead said that I had to use the bathroom, and ran from the table. Chiron saw me and told me that I would have to sleep in the Iris cabin until further notice, because Hermes had no space.

Nico P.O.V

Great, I had scared her off again. She was really nice, even if she was a little odd. I bet that the only reason that she had sat with me was the fact that she didn't really know anything about me. I was always the odd, lonely one, the one who was morose and boring, but now I had a real friend. After she had gotten up, I heard a wolf whistle and a bunch of compliments following her. The Aphrodite girls looked green with envy and I couldn't blame them. She was way prettier than them, without a years' worth of makeup coating her face every day. Whoa, I'm thinking about her way too much. I need to talk to Annabeth.

Caitlyn P.O.V

I kind of, sort of freaked out when I saw a super pretty girl standing next to Nico on the hill next to the pine tree. She was talking and waving her hands; as if trying to explain something he just didn't understand. He nodded, and blushed bright red at something she said. I don't know why, but I started to get really jealous of that girl. "Bet she's an Aphrodite girl." I thought angrily to myself. Wait, why do I even care? It's not like I even care about Nico. As much as I wanted that to be true, I knew that it wasn't true at all. I decided to find the Iris cabin and head to sleep, but when I finally found it I saw everyone standing outside of it. "What's wrong?" I asked the nearest person. "Wasp invasion. Even though the camp is protected by monsters, doesn't mean it can't be attacked by insects" He laughed. I found Chiron a few feet away, surveying the damage. "Where am I sleeping?" I asked quietly. "Oh, right. Well, the rest of the Iris cabin is having a campout in the woods, but since you don't have much experience with weapons, that might be dangerous. I suppose you could sleep in the Hades cabin, practically empty anyways." He replied. I made my way over to the cabin, to find it empty. I wondered what Chiron meant by "practically empty". As soon as I found the beds, with heavy black comforters, and almost no light, I crashed in the top bunk and fell asleep in no time.

Nico P.O.V

When I went to talk with Annabeth, she took it the wrong way and thought that I was trying to ask her out. It took a while for me to tell her about Caitlyn, and I was blushing a lot. She gave me the usual advice; give her flowers, boxes of heart shaped chocolate, blah-blah-blah. After the long speech, I was exhausted and headed out to the Hades cabin. I went inside and found the one light turned on. Weird, didn't turn that on earlier. Then, I found a pair of tiny girl's clothes on a pile on the floor, and one of the rental makeup bags the Aphrodite girls offered for sale. I was majorly freaked out, and saw a small lump on the top bunk of my bed. I climbed the ladder as quietly as I could, my head accidently hitting the ceiling, and peered down. I almost fell off of the ladder as I looked at Caitlyn's sleeping face. She had a pile of hair over her face and was curled up in the blanket like a taco. She turned over, and lay on her face. She snored a tiny bit and was muttering in her sleep. I smiled, and climbed down to my bed, I fell asleep, with pleasant dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this chapter is full of surprises, so hope you like it, and please review! Thanks;)

Caitlyn P.O.V

I woke up to loud, annoying snoring. I looked around and saw no one, but the snoring seemed really close. I peeked under the bunk and saw familiar black hair. "Nico!" I screamed. He jolted awake, hitting his head on the bunk bed. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. "I want to know what you're doing in here!" I shouted. "Well, for starters, I live here." He replied lazily. "Whatever, I 'm going to take a shower, so you can do whatever you want for thirty minutes." I grumbled. I made my way to the small bathroom, stretching my arms on the way. I closed the door behind me, and let the shower warm up. I hopped in and let the warm water flow over me. I thought about all I had been through before I had come here.

It had all started when my dad got stationed in Oahu, Hawaii. My dad had always told me that mom was dead, but I didn't know the truth. I was really excited, hoping for a true island life, but I would never fit in. I was teased because I didn't like Hawaiian food, or like to surf. My green eyes were the main point of ridicule though. I was called names, and bullied. I never told my dad, because I didn't want him to worry, he had an important job to worry about too. I kept up the act of happiness, until my Dad was in a car accident one day. I was supposed to be taken to my aunt, a mean and ugly witch.

She hated me, but got a small allowance for keeping me. My dad has never trusted banks, and kept his savings in a cookie jar under the kitchen sink. I stole the money and bought a plane ticket to New York. I then took a taxi to Albany, and bought a tent and supplies. I ran into the woods near a small town I can't even remember the name of. I was living off the land for a few months, until I met Nico. It's hard not to tell anyone, but I don't want pity. I want a new start.

Nico P.O.V

I heard a small screech, and got out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom, and knocked. "Everything okay in there?" I asked cautiously. "No! How do you put on this stupid makeup?" Caitlyn screamed. "Can I come in?" I asked with concern. "If you think you can put this on, give it a try!" she replied sarcastically. She was a wreck, with eyeliner all over, and lipstick looking like a clown makeup artist did it. I winced when she tried to put eye shadow on, ending up with an irritated eye instead. "Why don't you go without makeup today, we have sword fighting anyways." I said calmly. "Fine." She pouted.

We went to sword fighting, and got there a few minutes late, having trouble taking that dumb eyeliner off; I swear it was like permanent marker. We sat down next to Percy, who was grinning like a madman. He looked at Caitlyn, like he couldn't believe she was real. "Hey sweetie, I think you have the wrong class, this is for fourteen and over." He said with a smile. Caitlyn looked like she had just gotten slapped, and stood up. "YOU THINK I'M TWELVE! "She screamed. She stormed off, down the hill, with the whole class staring at her. "I better go find her. See you guys later!" I said. I ran after her, she was headed towards the lake. "Hey, you made quite a scene down there." I said. "No. It's not fair, just because I'm small, doesn't mean I'm not strong." She said. "I know you're strong, and you'll get a chance to prove it someday." I replied. She sat down on the shore and I sat next to her. "I think you're great, Nico, even if no one else does." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. "Come on, I know an outsider when I see one." She said. Then, before I could move, she kissed me on the cheek. It was tender, and full of emotion, but she ran off after. I was too shocked to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlyn P.O.V

I was so surprised, after I kissed him, that I just ran off. I was embarrassed, and needed a girl friend to talk to. Then, as if a wish had come true, a beautiful girl appeared next to me. She was tall and lean, with flowing blond hair. She wore almost no makeup, and had stunningly blue eyes. She sat herself on the ground next to me, and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Isabella. Who are you?" she asked sweetly. "Hey, I'm Caitlyn." I said. "So, what's wrong? Nico sent me over here; he said that you guys had some issues." She questioned. "Nah, it's really nothing. He was probably just freaked out." I said mournfully. "Okay, now I know that is definitely not true. Tell me what really happened." She said. I spilled the whole story, crying, and laughing at myself. I was so glad to have a friend, someone to talk to and to listen to. I enjoyed her jokes, her trying to cheer me up, and her feeble attempt at an impression of Nico. Finally, she said "You both like each other, but you're both too scared to tell each other. I know that if I set you two up on a date it would all work out.". "Okay, give it your best shot." I said with a smirk. "Fine, meet me by the lake at 6 o'clock tonight. See you there. Oh, and go by the Aphrodite cabin at 3 o'clock. Bye!" She left quickly, while writing multiple things down in her tiny notebook.

Nico P.O.V

Come on, I thought. I'm so stupid. A girl kisses you, the one you like nonetheless, and all you do is sit there. Then, Isabella, Bianca's best friend when she was alive, came and sat next to me. She said "Nice moves Nico. A girl kisses you and all you do is stare at her." She laughed at me, and then said, "I could set you two up on a date. Something small, romantic. You could talk about what happened." She suggested slyly. "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care." I said lazily. "Okay, just go to the Poseidon cabin at 3'o clock." She then left, without another word.

It was 3' o clock, and I was heading towards Percy's cabin. When I looked inside, I saw my two bros, Percy and Jason. They were lounging on the couch, watching some stupid show. When I came in, they both got up and clapped me on the back. "Nice man, first kiss." Said Jason happily. "We're supposed to get you fixed up for your date. Now go sit down on the couch." Said Percy. "Okay, why are you doing this?" I asked. "Annabeth asked me to." Said Percy. "Hey, Piper asked me to do it too." Jason added. I sat down obediently on the couch, while Jason grabbed a comb, and Percy pulled a rental tux out of the closet. I had my hair combed pulled and prodded, and was forced into an uncomfortable tux for my tall frame. I had to wear dress shoes and a tie as well. I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize myself at all. I looked like the black haired James Bond.

Caitlyn P.O.V

After Isabella left, I ate lunch alone, and headed to the Aphrodite cabin, walking as slowly as possible. I knew that they didn't like me, so I didn't know what to expect. I thought that they might attack me, and bury my body somewhere beneath the camp. I didn't like the idea of being 4 feet underground, with a bunch of nail-polished maniacs above me. I got there, and knocked on the door, a pretty girl, who didn't have on nearly as much makeup as others greeted me. "Hello, I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite at your service." She said. "Isabella sent me here, said I needed to be primped up." I said. "Oh, you must be Caitlyn." She said. Then, the entire cabin proceeded to powder me with makeup, do my hair, and get me the perfect outfit. I coughed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was afraid, but when I looked, I was surprisingly pleased. I looked good, like a movie star.


End file.
